Vampire Guardian
by pyroman315
Summary: What if Tsukune had been an extremely powerful vampire assigned by Issa to guard Moka, and teach her? How would things have gone with two S Class vampires at Youkai Academy?


**Author's note: I have decided that I don't feel like doing an author's note everytime I start a new chapter so this is the last of my constant author's notes. Also I will reveal a major league spoiler for the Rosario and Vampire Manga, so if you don't want to know it don't read it. However it is critical to the story in later chapters.**

**Here is the spoiler I find it COMPLETE BULLSHIT that the Three Dark Lords just commit suicide, using the self destruct spell. Since I am outraged by this, I will not allow such a dumbass decision to be made in any story of mine. So somehow, I don't know yet, the Three Dark Lords are going to survive, and not be dumbasses, and kill themselves. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Rosario Plus Vampire. **

Tsukune Aono walking down the path to his new school, Youkai Academy. 'I can't believe that I have to go to a high school. This is so degrading!' Tsukune raged in his head. "**Silence Tsukune. We are almost to the academy. Pay attention."** a voice filled with power echoed inside Tsukune's head. Tsukune sighed, and muttered, "Yeah, yeah, I know Lamia. I'll be quiet." Lamia was the name of Tsukune's inner vampire, and one of the strongest in history. **"Oh and by the way Tsukune. You should look out for the girl that is about to hit you with her bike by accident right about….now."** Tsukune turned and was hit hard in the chest by a pink haired girl riding a bike. As Tsukune stumbled back, the girl and the bike fell on the ground. The girl scrambled to her feet and bowed, blushing furiously. "I am so sorry. I lost control of my bike for a moment there and I accidently hit you! Are you ok?" she asked worried. Tsukune blinked and said, "Yeah, i'm fine. My name is Tsukune Aono, by the way. Who are you?" he asked curiously. The girl blinked before blushing again. "O-Oh, my name is Moka Akashiya. It's a pleasure to meet you Tsukune. With that she straightened up and smiled at him. Suddenly her eyes widened and she breathed in deeply. "You have a cut on your cheek," she murmured dreamily. Tsukune's eyes widened in shock when she leaned it and bit him on the neck, and drank his blood. When she got control of herself she leaned back up. When she did this he saw a silver Rosario resting on her neck attached to a necklace with a choker holding it attached to her neck. She frantically apologized, saying "I'm so sorry! I couldn't help it! Your blood smells just like a human's! You aren't mad at me are you? Im a vampire, so I can't help it. You don't hate vampires do you!? Oh I bet you do! I'm going to lose my first friend before I even get to make him my friend!" Tsukune muttered, "So your Issa Akashiya's daughter are you?", interrupting her panicked babble. Moka, having not heard him clearly, looked at him curiously, and asked "What did you say?" Tsukune glanced at her and said "Oh, it's nothing. Don't worry I don't hate vampires at all. Now come on , we don't want to be late for our first day at the academy do we?" And with that Tsukune whirled around and began walking away. Moka blinked and walked after him.

As they walked into their homeroom, their teacher looked at Tsukune in shock. She gasped, "You're-" She was interrupted by Tsukune, who merely nodded at her respectfully. She continued to watch Tsukune in awe as he sat down at his desk. Tsukune was half listening to the teacher as he spoke to Lamia in his head. "Is she the one I have to protect while I am here?" "Ye**s, Tsukune, that is Moka Akashiya, the second youngest daughter of Issa Akashiya. I would recognize her anywhere. After all, I am the one who was the one who oversaw her protection, while she was in Castle Akashiya."** Tsukune thought to himself, "Lamia was the head of the Vampire Guardians, and was the strongest Vampire General. He has to be thousands of years old. In wonder who else he knows?" Tsukune blinked, and was pulled from his thoughts, and said, "Present Ms. Nekonome." when the teacher called his name. Tsukune sighed and muttered under his breathe, "This is going to be a drag"

Half an hour later Tsukune was sitting by the window in his math class, bored out of his mind. He sighed and answered all of the math questions his teacher asked him, without even looking at his teacher. She smiled and said, "Well Tsukune, you certainly are quite the prodigy aren't you?" Tsukune sighed and replied, "Yes Ms. Ririko. Whatever you say." Tsukune looked out the window, and talked to Lamia." Hey Lamia?" Tsukune asked. Instantly Lamia replied, "I know what you are thinking. **You're wondering about my strength, and my position as head of the Vampire Guardians at Castle Akashiya. I am….strong, let's just leave it at that. The children of Issa are strong, or so they believe. However they are mere specks of dust compared to me,. To the strongest vampire, they would be nothing more than mere atoms. As for my position as head of the Vampire Guard of Castle Akashiya, I was the best vampire for the job. End of story. I have been the Head Guard for over eight hundred years. Is there anything else you want to know?"** 'Yeah, why were we assigned to this job? I mean, we are the strongest vampire and human personality duo in the world. Wouldn't it be better for us to be guarding Castle Akashiya, and leave this job to another guardian? Why is this necessary for us, the Head of the Guard, to come here? **"I don't know why Tsukune, but I would imagine that we are here to guard the youngest heirs of the family. Moka Akashiya, the second youngest heir, is here presently, and Kokoa Shuzen, the youngest heir is coming here next year. We are here to make sure that they are not in any danger. After all, there are some powerful enemies of the House of Akashiya that would do anything to get their hands on these girls, no?"** Tsukune sighed and muttered, "Well I guess that makes sense. Still I am itching for a good fight. The last good fight was against that legion of Hellfire Dragon Elites. Lord Akashiya has to know that we are made for combat. how are we supposed to sit here for eight years? Lamia sighed and said, **"Well its not Issa's fault that Moka decided to come to one of the only schools in the world that has an eight year length(1) before graduation. There are only a few other schools in the world that have eight year school lengths. We just have to accept this and roll with it." **

Suddenly Tsukune looked up, having been touched on the shoulder. When he looked up he saw a confused Moka standing in front of him, and he noticed that it was the end of the class, and they were alone. She said in a soft confused voice, "Tsukune? Why do you smell like a human? Your nose is bleeding and your blood smells exactly like a human's blood scent. I should know, after all I went to school with humans before I came to this school." Tsukune's eyes widened, and he heard Lamia curse within his head."**Dannazione! This body is still struggling to handle my power!? It should have adjusted to the seal years ago. It hasn't shown any signs of stress since last year at the Vampire Ball! So why is it showing signs of stress now of all times!"** Tsukune quickly wiped the blood away, and sighed, "Sorry Moka, I get frequent nosebleeds whenever the air is very dry. And the air here is very dry, so I probably will get nosebleeds very frequently here. And as for why I smell like a human…..umm….well." Tsukune looked nervous, not knowing what he should say. This wasn't in the plans, so he didn't know how to fix this. "That's because I am a human!" Tsukune blurted out. Instantly Lamia went silent in his head, before, "**Fottuto idiota! PERCHE 'VUOI bugia, e dirle sei un essere umano?! ORA DOBBIAMO ANDARE e soffiare nostra copertura, e rivelano che siamo un vampiro! BUONA JUB idiota CAZZO!"** Lamia roared in his head, making Tsukune clutch his head in severe pain. He shouted in his head "Lamia you're yelling at me in Italian again so I have no idea what you're saying but calm down! I'll handle this!" Trying to ignore Lamia's rant, Tsukune looked at Moka, saying, "I hope you don't mind. I don't hate you, but if you hate me that's fine. Please don't go telling everyone I'm a human. They'll torture me to death." Moka's eyes went wide and she whispered, "I hated humans when I went to school with them, but you seem nice. I won't tell anyone you're a human, as long as you stay nice to people here. Also I hate liers, so you can't lie to anyone, besides about you being a human. Deal?" Moka asked softly. Lamia quieted down and he sighed furiously, growling, "**You are so lucky that Moka Akashiya is the kindest of her sisters. if it were anyone else, you would be dead so fast you wouldn't know what hit you. And once you die, then I am released permanently, or at least until I get a new seal. However, DO NOT DO ANYTHING LIKE THIS EVER AGAIN!"** Lamia said. Tsukune smiled, happily, and said both in his head, and out loud, "Deal." Moka smiled back at him and the two walked out of the class.

As they walked through the forest on their way back to their dorm rooms, they were stopped by a teenage boy. When he saw them he said "My name is Saizo Komiya. You Moka Akashiya are going to be my girlfriend or else." Tsukune sighed and he walked forward, saying, "Listen pal, we just want to get back to the dorm rooms. Can we not do this?" However Saizo punched Tsukune in the chest instantly, with a transformed arm, sending him flying back dozens of feet, straight through a tree. Tsukune groaned, and he called out, "So, i'm guessing that's a no then?" Saizo transformed completely and he let out his long, slimy tongue, and he licked the side of Moka's face. A burning rage burst through Tsukune, and Lamia. Tsukune launched himself forward, and he punched a surprised Saizo in the stomach, sending him flying back. Instantly Tsukune reached back without looking, saying, "I can't surprise him like that again, and that took practically all of my energy, plus that punch did some serious damage to my chest. You have to finish him off." And with that Tsukune pulled on Moka's rosario, pulling it off the seal, releasing Inner Moka, Moka's true, vampiric form. Inner Moka glanced at Tsukune, stunned, demanding, "How did you remove my rosario?! Only my older family members should be able to do that! SO how did you do that!?" Tsukune yelled, "Not the time for this!" and he ducked under a tree thrown by Saizo, which almost took off Tsukune's head. In a flash Inner Moka disappeared, and she knocked Saizo out cold. "Now tell me how you removed my seal!" Tsukune gulped and he quickly put his hands up, and he said, "I have no idea how I did that! I was just desperate, and I thought since that the other Moka didn't look strong enough to be a vampire, and the fact that I saw that eye like thing on the Rosario blink, maybe the rosario was keeping her powers at bay, like the legends say! That's the truth I swear!" Moka frowned at him, before sighing and saying, "Whatever, I don't care," and with that Inner Moka clinked her rosario back on, saying "You are one interesting human. I'll let you live, if only because the other Moka enjoys being around you." As she fainted, she missed the suppressed laughter and grin of Tsukune, and she collapsed into his arms.

The next day Tsukune was walking to school, when he saw a girl with bright blue hair lying by a pond, seemingly unconscious. He walked over, curious, and he asked her, "Are you alright?" The girl sat up slowly, saying "Im sorry, my back seized up, and I fell down, and I couldn't get up. Thank you so much for helping me." Tsukune frowned, and he said firmly to her, "Stop that right now. Your charms won't work on me. I have been under much stronger illusions then this. Your seduction charm won't do you any good." The girl looked shocked and she tried a little harder to effect him. Tsukune frowned, now angered. "What part of your illusion isn't going to work on me did you not understand, Succubus? I will warn you one more time. Stop trying to charm me now." With that Tsukune walked away. As he did the girl called out, "Wait! My name is Kurumu Kurono! Who are you?" Tsukune paused for a second, before walking away again, calling out behind him, "My name is Tsukune Aono." And with that Tsukune disappeared into the trees.

Twenty minutes later Tsukune arrived at the road that led to the entryway of the school, where he was met by a smiling Moka. However as he greeted her he was interrupted by a cry of, "Hello Tsukune darling!" and a girl smashed into him. He lay on the ground, his head between two large breasts and he groaned. "Hello Kurumu. How can I help you?" Kurumu smiled happily and she sat on his chest. "Is it true what they say? That you beat up Saizo by yourself?" Tsukune frowned, and he raised one eyebrow. "Who said that I beat Saizo by myself? I didn't say that?" He was followed closely by Moka who said dangerously, "Yes Tsukune, who said that?" Tsukune's eyes widened minutely. "She really has taken after her father hasn't she?" he thought to himself. Moka continued, saying, "I may not like fighting but you didn't beat Saizo! I did!" Tsukune's eyes widened greatly this time and he said, "But Moka, I never said that I beat Saizo!" Moka yelled at him, "Stop lying!" Tsukune replied, trying to run damage control, "But Moka, i'm not lying!" SMACK! Tsukune's eyes widened to their fullest as he put his hand on his cheek, feeling where Moka has just smacked him. "Tsukune you know I hate liers, but here you are lying right to my face! I shouldn't be surprised, after all your just a dirty, lying human!" As soon as she said that hundreds of students that were all around them stopped what they were doing and they watched the events that were occurring with stunned looks. Tsukune groaned and he leaned back. Suddenly Tsukune tensed up as Moka and Kurumu watched. Suddenly Tsukune let out a massive scream of pain, and a glowing ball of light appeared at the base of Tsukune's neck. When the light cleared, a platinum and gold Rosario was revealed, and Tsukune grasped it, groaning, "Don't hurt them too badly?" and with that Tsukune pulled off this new Rosario.

Instantly a massive whirlwind of red and black monster energy burst from Tsukune's body. The second the energy was released, a man wearing white robes, with glowing eyes appeared in front of the academy in a flash. After he got all of the students away he asked, "What is happening" in a calm voice. Moka looked panicked, and she said, "I revealed that Tsukune Aono was a human because he was telling everyone that he beat Saizo, and I can't stand liars so I revealed his secret. But he suddenly revealed a gold and platinum rosario, and he pulled it off, releasing this monster energy!" However just after she said this, said whirlwind of monster energy vanished revealing a man. Said man looked like an older, more muscular Tsukune, with bright silver hair and glowing red, slit eyes. This new man walked forward towards Moka and the man with the robes. The man with the robes stood in front of Moka, blocking the new man's path. Instantly the new man halted, and he looked at the robed man. The new man said in a power filled voice that sent shivers down everyone spine, "**Tenmei Mikogami."** The now revealed Mikogami also said in his own power filled voice, **"Lamia Bellatorque. What do you think you're doing at my academy?**" Lamia smiled, revealing a mouth that had two sharp vampiric fangs in it. he said in his power filled voice, "**You know why i'm here, exorcist. Do not interfere. Unless of course, you want a fight. But I don't imagine you would want to fight my, here in your academy. So unless i'm wrong and you do want a fight, move."** Mikogami growled, angry, however he stepped aside. And with that Lamia released his power again, and his black and red energy was released, and it spiraled up into the air. As Lamia walked towards Moka, his power compressed into a black and red suit of armour, and a mask around Tsukune. When the armour fully formed Moka gasped, shocked beyond words. "It can't be you! Y-you died, years ago!" Moka gasped as she looked down and noticed her Rosario was gone. She looked up and saw that Lamia was holding her Rosario in his right hand. As Moka turned into Inner Moka, she whispered, "Is that you….Lamia?" When Inner Moka opened her eyes, and looked at Lamia she whispered, "Lamia?" Lamia continued to walk forward, and he growled, **"Have you have forgotten everything I taught you? You underestimated your opponent, you accepted how things looked, you were relaxed, and you were cocky. You have gotten foolish in the time I was gone."** Lamia smiled softly as he removed his mask. "**I have been ordered by your father to protect you and train you so that you are stronger. I can tell you without a doubt, that you will not enjoy your training at all. However your training is needed. So starting next week, we will begin your training."** After Moka walked away, back to her dorm room Lamia turned to Mikogami, and he said, **"I must request that you grant us permission to train within Paradise. I don't think you want two vampires fighting out in the open. Also I would like to ask you if you would allow me to spar with you. I need someone extremely powerful to train with, and you are after all one of the Three Dark Lords. Would you allow me to spar with you?"** Lamia asked politely. Mikogami blinked before a grin spread across his face. "**Very well Lamia Bellatorque, I will spar with you. After all it has been a long time since I fought anyone of any great strength, and if what Issa says is correct then you will be very entertaining to fight. I look forward to our spar."**

With that Mikogami disappeared, and Lamia was left alone smiling in front of the academy. Lamia looked up at the sky, and his grin widened. **"Well then I guess my time here at this academy won't be so boring after all."** And with Lamia disappeared in a burst of speed, and the academy grounds were left empty.

**1) I know that Youkai Academy has a three year term but yeah… I feel that the events of the story are in no way possible for a three year time period. Soooooooo I finally decided that I had no choice but to extend the time period to eight years.**


End file.
